


On a Raven's Wing

by alexcat



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Community: allbingo, M/M, Raven - Freeform, Sad and angsty, canon death though not in the actual story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:14:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23930632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexcat/pseuds/alexcat
Summary: Tony has a wish for Steve after he's gone.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Kudos: 14
Collections: Allbingo, Of Elves and Men





	On a Raven's Wing

**Author's Note:**

> Allbingo - spring fest - mini-card - prompt: raven

Tony had noticed the raven several days before. He hadn’t said anything to anyone. He usually didn’t put much stock in symbols and superstition, but this time, he knew why it was there. He had known since the day Carol Danvers had brought him home that he was the one. 

He hadn’t even heard Steve come up beside him until he spoke. Steve nodded toward the bird. “It’s just a bird.” 

Tony looked at him. “You don’t believe that any more than I do, Cap.”

Steve shrugged. “Maybe not.”

“If it does happen -”

Steve interrupted. “Ton -”

“Hush,” Tony put a finger to Steve’s mouth. “Listen to me. I love you and you love me. We’ve never said the words, but we both know it. That’s why everything hurt so much. I need you to do me a favor. If it happens and I’m not here, I need you to get a life away from this stuff. You’ve paid enough. We both have. I’ve had my life. It’s your turn.” Tony kissed him, something he hadn’t done in many years. Steve wrapped his arms around Tony and they stood there in one another’s embrace long after the kiss ended. “Promise me?” Tony said against Steve’s ear.

“I promise.” 

*

The day that Thanos attacked, the day of the battle that ended Tony Stark and saved the world was the last time Steve saw the raven. It had landed on the rubble of Avengers Headquarters just as Tony Stark’s spirit left his battered body. 

On the ground nearby lay a jet black feather.

As Steve picked it up, he knew he would miss Tony every day for the rest of his life.

Days later, he smiled sadly to himself. Tucking the feather into his suit, he told Bruce, “I’m ready,” and set off to find the life he’d never had.

**Author's Note:**

> My [**Tumblr**](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/alexcat45).


End file.
